By The Force Of Arms
by Iris-Stephenie
Summary: Fire lord Zuko is now ruling the Fire Nation, facing some problems. Meanwhile Azula decides to overthrow Zuko; and what if someone did something that turned all the benders into non-benders? or even the non-benders into benders? will Mai join the Black As
1. A Fresh Beginning

BY THE FORCE OF ARMS

Disclaimer: I do not own the Avatar: The Last Air Bender's characters, design, original plot etc. I do own Ren and Sora, Yuan and Tahmina.

With special thanks to my dearest friend Bahar

CHAPTER ONE: A FRESH BEGINNING

Outside, the midday calm of the great and glorious city, dancing under saffron light with its many bloodshot cupolas; inside, lassitude could be simply noticed upon the watchful eyes of eaglets hovering above.

Zuko, now fire lord Zuko, was sitting by the turtleduck pond. He was notably silent, not denying the fact that he was merely dawdling. Presently in his own palace, though conceding he was like a perfect stranger here; he had been a stranger to the Fire nation nobility since his own mother was banished. As time elapsed, Zuko grew more and more unfamiliar to the place. He felt someone's substantial presence right behind, under the tall massive tree.

"Still gawking at the turtleducks, huh?" Mai said, her words strongly indicating her growing boredom.

_Never satisfied, never changing._

Zuko thought. The last time he came to this pond, Azula was slapping him with her soft yet harsh words; trying to abolish the fake honour he had thrust upon him. Mai was different. If she was there, it had not been because she was eager to mock the freshly crowned Fire lord; she was there every time he was on the horns of a dilemma. In fact, she was the only one Zuko could feel convenient close by; only if he had not lost himself due to her astonishing features.

"Speaking with someone could make you feel all better, Zuko." She said in a deep tone, her smoky grey eyes flashed. She came to sit beside him carefully afterwards. Previously, her manners were solely manacled to her high-class position caused by her father's political career. Nowadays, Mai had space to move. She had a bit of what others called "freedom". Strangely though, she had an effortless grace as she moved, which was as Zuko deemed "intoxicating".

Zuko's guilty conscience perpetually haunted him. How could he leave someone with just a letter? Someone who cared for him this much. The old loyalties had sheared away though.

"What is it on your mind?" She asked calmly, maintaining her composure.

"I just guess becoming the new Fire lord was too much to take at once. It wasn't what I really wanted." He said, his gaze still fixating on the centre of the pond.

_Then why on earth did you overthrow Ozai and Azula like that? You idiot!_

Mai was angry and she could not fathom the reason. It must be because of exhaustion and fatal boredom, she finally decided, continuing to regain her sang-froid.

"Then what was it you _really_ wanted back then?" she asked, in no way resembling her uncle interrogating a prisoner, not even thirsty for answers. Zuko very occasionally hid the facts from her and that was mostly because she would eventually find out.

He looked down at his own hands, tugging at the grass around his lap.

"I don't know. You remember the time we went to the Ember Island? I said I was angry at myself and couldn't distinguish right from wrong. I'm lost. I mean what if I'm not a good Fire lord? I can't think of all the responsibility!"

"Zuko," she said with a momentarily pause in her calm voice. It was somehow awkward for her to call him the "Fire lord"; he turned back to face her. Mai looked him straight in the eyes.

"Everything is not as hard as you imagine. You're just too conscientious. I don't think there's any other explanation."

She simply stated level-headedly. Zuko averted his eyes and hesitated for an instant. Apparently, he was comprehending what the girl in the maroon robe had just mentioned. The intention of protest flared up, but it was bewildering why that simple statement had appeared so convincing. It had obviously due to compelling traits of Mai.

"Don't try to protest me." Mai said smirking with victory. She had finally silenced him.

"Try to strengthen your resolve, Zuko" She whispered as raising herself up.

Performing a kowtow, never assuming she would be the one to do it in front of Zuko someday, Mai showed courtesy.

"My Fire lord "She muttered asking for dismissal. Either sarcasm or pompousness could be noticed in her last word.

"Stop right there!" said Zuko loudly, demanding her to wait. She was a little baffled.

"Are your parents all right?" He suddenly asked in a soft tone; to Mai it seemed as if he had intended to do something else, such as accusingly charging her with a crime, but instead, had swiftly diverted the subject.

"They are; your sincere consideration is greatly appreciated."

Her parents were appointed to a new post, ruling a city somewhat close to the capital. In order to get to her new home, commute was inevitable somehow.

"Make sure you have everything prepared for this lady's journey."

"I didn't come here to bother you. Just got some business to take care of. I shall go on my own."

"That would be impossible. "

"I don't need any protection, Zuko. You admitted that in the Boiling Rocks, remember?"

Zuko did not have a word left. She always caught everyone off-guard keeping record of whatever she noticed, heard or came into contact with.

"All right then, if you insist."

He said, escorting her to the gates of the palace. Mai carried her weaponry with her at all times, even if it did not flatter her figure; he was well aware.

Before mounting her black horse, which was a bizarre trait of her to select an animal as a vehicle, she decided she would tour the local market for a while. This was of course, once more triggered by boredom.

Almost half an hour passed, she was there. Mai kept ambling freely, highly aware of the fact that her beautiful elaborate robe with golden embroidery across the sleeves, disclosed where she belonged to. The sky was shining yellow, announcing the dusk's arrival. A man selling beautiful fashionable accessories partly attracted her. There was a necklace; with a golden chain and a ruby at the centre etched with designs of the element "Fire" which she suddenly found impressive, informing the man as a result.

"Sir, could I see that more closely?"

After tossing and turning it over and over in her hand, Mai finally decided to purchase it. She was undeniably finicky. It was then when she decided to step into an alley from which there were sounds of shouting and swearing.

"Leave my daughter alone! I will prepare the money, just don't harm her." A young woman was shouting as well as pleading. She was holding on tightly to her young infant. Three armed men had surrounded her, another kind of a coercion perhaps.

"You'll pay for this" one of them ignited a fire in his hand.

"What do you think you're doing?"

Mai said, standing tall with her now intimidating grace, her arms crossed. Her grey eyes gleaming similar to her infinitely shiny black locks of hair.

"You might want to avoid this, lady as long as you don't want the Fire nation nobility to find your corpse."

"Touch me now and I'll make you wish you'd never been born." She sternly stated, dragging a sharp stiletto from her robe with considerable agility. She had been driving everyone crazy all day long, like a thirsty wolf deciding whether a fight with a deer would be worth its trouble in meat; she was thirsty for "fighting".

"That is what you desire, then let it be!"

The three men got ready to attack her, the fire in their hands flaring up. They blew the fire at her simultaneously, where she smartly dodged, somersaulting backwards, soon cast her sharp stilettos with deadly accuracy at their clothes incapacitating them without much effort. They were neither harmed, nor any scratch showed up upon their skin. The young woman looked at this teenager with awe.

"I really don't know how to thank you my lady!" she said, landing a peck on her infant's cheek.

"I'm not getting into the details. "Said Mai in an apathetic tone.

"Just make sure you'll fill in the sergeants of the palace."

She quickly added, leaving the place. Having found something to do, yet being in complete control of the situation made her feel content for a while.

Her horse had been tied a few alleys ahead and it was getting dark. She needed to hurry in order to reach "The Fallen Angels" on time and not to predict how many unforeseen dangers were waiting for her on the way. Mai suddenly felt a dark figure nearby, adrenaline entering her bloodstream. She decided it would be best to choose her Sai this time. After drawing her favourite weapon, she carefully concealed it in her hands, long sharp fingernails of which had been polished gleaming black. To her it seemed as though the stranger turned around her in numerous circles several times, in the black shadows. When she was fairly certain she targeted the pursuer and came very close to them as well, she jolted backwards, holding her Sai right in front of his neck. He was completely hooded with a cloak.

"Who are you? And why were you tailing me?" she questioned with a taste of venom in her voice.

"Oh, Lady Mai. It's you we should be talking about, I suppose."

"What do you mean?" She asked sharply, not surprised at the fact that the man knew her. Spies were present everywhere in the Fire nation, she pondered; supremely now that quite many opposed Zuko.

"I was just let's say walking by, when I happened to see this fatal combat styles of yours. Would you be willing to let go of that for a moment?"

"Never! You had better proceed." She stipulated threateningly, the knife not withdrawing a single inch.

"And I was just thinking you would make a perfect assassin, Mai."

_Assassin?_

Her heart stopped pumping, her breath was caught in the middle of her throat. She jolted her head to her left, looking downward to consider the option; her target could not flee anyway. Being an assassin was such an _exciting _occupation. She would never be bored and would be integral in God knows how many events that altered the flow of power. Finally, she had found a place where her identity would belong to. However, she had to be careful about where her loyalties lied. What if they decided to finish Zuko one day? She gasped but quickly erased the thought.

"Who do you work for? I'll have to know whether you're a liability."

The man gave a vicious laughter.

"I cannot tell you that, but you could join us in the training section. Interested?"

"Not in the slightest."

"Ah well, in case you had a change of heart, here's a small present. Now, you might want to allow me pass."

Mai took a step back, sheathing the Sai in her robe. The man placed a black dagger in her hands, bowed and left. She would not be capable of analyzing it carefully, therefore quickly traced her horse, took the place on the saddle, making her way to the Fallen Angels. Night had already arrived and people were dismissed.

Mai reached home about twelve o'clock at midnight; fatigued and short of breath. She told the servants to announce her arrival but they had done so without her needing to hint. Her parents rushed over to the gates of their luxurious mansion which resembled a palace, even more sumptuous than the one in the formerly "New Ozai". The baby Tom-Tom burst with childish laughter and began his babblings as soon as he caught sight of his sister.

"Mai, dear. We were starting to worry. Your mother has been weeping all day long. We were about to send Fire lord Zuko a messenger"

"Don't you know the rules? I had told you a young lady of the nobility does not travel alone by herself. You will be punished Mai; you will be severely punished. " Her mother said, her voice shaking with fury and sadness; tears filling her eyes.

"Oh, really? What are you going to do? Not giving me candies anymore? Or locking me in a self-established quarantine for a month? Even maybe having everyone not speak to me, huh?" she said, officially scoffing at her mother's statements. The girl who _never spoke unless spoken to,_ simply did not approve of her mother's way of upbringing. Her childhood experiences had forced her to hold a slight grudge against her own parents for always suppressing her. She regained her composure, lowering her tone to a considerable extent.

"I do apologize. As you can see I'm fine and I shall not cause you great worry like this once again, making sure I'm travelling under escort. It is so considerate of you to care about my safety, mother."

Hoping that would soothe them. Quickly after, she got prepared to enter her own room.

"I know, but right now you have to behave yourself, as the current ruler of the Fallen Angels is your own father."

Mai nodded quickly and perhaps reluctantly; her mother's anxiety had already assuaged. She was truly grief-stricken, realizing her mother cared about the way she behaved rather than her safety and even if she was alive or lifeless.

Eventually reaching her own room, she closing the door with endless patience. Bright red candles placed within crystalline lanterns, illuminated the walls; small daggers of reflected light pointed at her from all directions.

She plummeted on the edge of her own bed, running her cold fingertips on the silken rose sheets. There were many things on her mind, having been needed to deal with. Mai took out the beautiful necklace she had purchased in the capital, examining it carefully. The etched fire sign made her cogitate deeply. It reminded her of someone, someone like "Azula". Zuko had not informed her where she was being held, only once mentioning she had been incarcerated somewhere infinitely remote. Mai gave a soft sigh, not certain how she was feeling. That did not provoke any surprise, Zuko once overshadowed by his younger sister, always plotting and standing out by her excellent unique "blue fire bending", could not sleep comfortably a single night unless he was well aware that Azula was incapable, in terms of wielding power of any sort. Even though thousands of guards were posted outside her cell and with her not being able to fire bend or lightning bend, in addition to prohibiting any single being from visiting her, he still would not be able to rest. Azula, the converse, was thirsty for ruling and power; utterly willing the three other nations have complete submission to her and the Fire nation. She would never forfeit; as long as she shall live, she would keep plotting and plotting; furthermore, she always had a hand in sabotage and that was certainly what perturbed Zuko.

Absolutely, the entire segments lead Mai to ponder her entanglements with the formerly soon-to-be-crowned princess once more. Zuko had arrived by her coronation and with a little particle of "cheating", got his hands on the royal throne. Of course he was never as perfect as his younger sister and had it not been for Katara's water bending, he would have been dead by that shattering thunderstorm of Azula's in their so-called duel of "Agni Kai". Mai had not witnessed any of this; she was confined in the prison under Azula's orders left to "rot" all that time. All these impressive fluff or better to say "memories" had been passed to her by Zuko in Ba Sing Se; it really could not be referred to as vacation but it may have been a freshening restart. Her mind rapidly switched to the Boiling Rocks. Although her uncle had been in charge of that prison, rarely did she find a trip to the prison enjoyable; not until the time during which she discovered _the jerk wh_o _dumped her was_ being held in the same place as a "traitor", by sheer coincidence.Even a lot more accordingly, Azula had planned to pay a visit to the Boiling Rocks as well. It was there where Mai was instrumental in Zuko's escape. When Azula asked her why she commited this reckless act even though she had been aware of the consequences, Mai had rigidly commented

"You miscalculated. I love Zuko more than I fear you."

Azula's face lost colour, fury running across her face. She was obviously taken aback, never taking the possibility of her childhood friend betraying her into account. This was a serious breakdown, she got ready to deliver Mai a fatal blow with her lightning and Mai had quickly answered the challenge, taking out a shuriken, ready to defend her choice of double-crossing her. If Ty Lee had not intervened by temporarily taking away her mobility as well as bending, she would have definitely not made it so far. She had chosen to sacrifice her own life to see Zuko alive rather than living in a world where Zuko was not.

Now was the time when she was more rational than any, she was contemplating her actions. Did she make the right decision? Should she have chosen to fight for Zuko instead of Azula? Should she have avoided her infatuation and watched Zuko fall to his death? Something deep in her heart told her that even if Ty Lee had not chi-blocked her, she would not kill Mai like that; she was certain. After all, the three of them were childhood friends; they had attended the royal fire academy together. It would be a lie to say Azula did not resemble her father, the formerly Fire lord Ozai, in terms of heedless massacre and racism (thinking the blood of the Fire nation is superior); though Azula was a girl at the first place; and girls are emotional, often being involved in a deep emotional relationships with even their friends. Mai then tried to think about Zuko; Zuko, his name repeatedly rolled in her mind; causing her heart race a bit. After what happened at the Boiling Rocks, after Mai tried to help him escape, being confronted by Azula… it wasn't like she expected it from him; but, he did not even turn his head to catch a glimpse of the whole sight, seeing what Azula was doing to her. He did not care about her life and left her behind once again just like that.

Mai realized her fingers were trembling; they trembled whenever she thought of Zuko, overwhelmed by a chain of mixed and at the same time "vague" emotions. She soon concealed the dagger given to her by the assassin in a place that no one could ever imagine. Soon, pushed all the thoughts back and after being robed in the pearl white nightgown, she went to her bed not visualizing any picture, not hearing a single sound.

A/N: So what do you think? Mai is offered a job as an assassin; there is a flashback of the boiling rocks and the way Zuko treated Mai as well as a passing mention of Azula. Is there something on Azula's mind? Will Mai break up with Zuko or just strengthen the bond? Will Mai become an assassin? I assume answering the questions at the end of each chapter in your reviews and your predictions and guesses would make it very exciting as well as a substantial collection. Please review even if it's one word;-)

Replies to Reviews for A Fresh Beginning:

Dear lionfart:

I really appreciate your review as you dedicated your precious time to review my fanfic. You're absolutely right, I like things from Mai's point of view; as the original cartoon shows her as a somewhat "minor" character, but I do suppose she has much more to offer than a simple knife wielding bored girl.

About spelling errors, feel free to tell me about ANY of them. I would really be grateful; you know I become so engulfed in the story that I almost forget about everything.

Dear Moonlightgeeky:

Thank you, dear. I'm absolutely updating. I would like to hear you guy's predictions and guesses as well as suggestions;)


	2. long Time No See

Long Time No See

Almost a fortnight elapsed, which could be definitely referred to as a "turning point". Zuko and Mai had appointed the time for a romantic date, in which Zuko would be able to take his mind off the daily grind and spend some time with his beloved.

Hurling the fabric blanket, Mai got up from her bed, her blood violating with burning enthusiasm. Someone perceiving her elated, they would have undoubtedly caught one of the rarest scenes of their life. Tahmina, one of the youngest maids in the house, happened to receive this honour.

"You seem invigorated my lady, is there anything I could do to please you?" she asked in a soft tone wholeheartedly, the way oncoming waves tickled the shifting sands on immense shores whose surroundings were the ultimate remedy to anxiety .

Mai cracked a mirthless and perhaps charming smile.

"No, get me some water please. I'll have to wash my face first."

After allowing the frigid crystal-clear water strike her face with enlivening, she polished her nails in a crimson color, soon dressed in a black robe which carried themes of a red phoenix; elaborate in design and charming in terms of taste. Mai rushed downstairs after doing her hair, stepping on the polished light-colored wooden tiles, eventually reaching the magnificent dining room afterwards. She finally stepped inside, slightly short of breath.

"Morning, am I late again?"

Her parents and Tom-Tom were sitting at the table, which dominated most of the room, placed across the enormous fireplace. Perfectly dining on the fire cakes, which were the specialty of the house, they warmly greeted their daughter.

"No darling, we were just talking about you. So you're leaving in two hours, right?"

Her mother asked, more to convince herself.

"Of course. We're meeting in the afternoon, so I probably have to leave at midday in order to reach the capital on time."

Said Mai, taking a chair to sit.

"Oh dear, can you hold your brother for a while? He doesn't let me eat anything and I didn't sleep a wink last night."

Her mother quickly left Tom-Tom on her lap without asking for her consent.

She agreed reluctantly some seconds after.

"Fine, I suppose."

Mai was just about to cut a very narrow slice of cheese meticulously with one hand, her other hand creating a barricade for Tom-Tom. All of a sudden, the knife fell out of her grip loudly. She pounded her hand on the desk in pure frustration.

"What's wrong dear?"

Asked her father, mildly surprised.

She raised her voice with each word:

"What's wrong? Apparently, I'm the one not eating here. Look at what your beloved son has done!"

She quickly stood up with Tom-Tom in her hands, almost thrusting him into Tahmina's chest, then pointing to her lap

"And just when I'm about to go on a date with my boyfriend, who is exactly the Fire lord himself, this spoilt baby decides to pee right on my lap!"

Tom-Tom just laughed in response and this made her even more furious.

"Calm down Mai, it's just urine, it's not fatal poison." Her father could not stop laughing.

"I wish it would be; for me, it's the worst and the most disgusting thing in the world; even worse than the mixed rock and water liquid substance which I refused to dive in at Ba Sing Se!"

Without uttering a single word, she rushed to the bathroom, disrobing at a record speed.

"Don't worry, she's just a bit depressed and agitated. All girls are like that at certain times."

Her mother enunciated to her father, trying to justify Mai's behavior.

"At least water benders won't face these kinds of problems."

Mai muttered to herself.

She washed quickly; next, stormed out and put on the new ruby red robe, formerly sent to her by Azula for her birthday; subsequently applied _"depressing" _makeup she wore all the time with Azula and Ty Lee, of which a narrow delicate eyeliner was the crucial part, then put on a silver coil bracelet. She did not rule out using her most expensive perfumes.

"Mai dear, take your time and have a tiny piece of food; you're going to starve during your date!"

Her mother officially articulated that she did not want her daughter's stomach to emit sounds when she was beside the Fire lord; not that she really cared her daughter would starve to death or not.

"I'm not eating anything!"

Said Mai, still furious about the masterpiece Tom-Tom had created seconds ago.

"Prepare the carriage."

She commanded the servants. Innumerable guards escorted her and that was utterly at the whim of herself; she did not risk having her date spoiled by the messengers that her parents would perpetually send.

"Try to behave yourself, sweetie."

Her mother cried out loud.

She ignored that last comment, getting on the carriage; Mai even ignored waving goodbye to them.

"She's a big girl. Don't worry."

Her father said.

"Finally"

She muttered.

It took her exactly three hours to get to the capital.

"Well, right on time. It appears we have an hour extra as the sun hasn't exactly set. Yuan, you think you can take me to a good restaurant? It's obvious I don't want to starve; eating food with my family makes me feel nauseous."

Among her personal bodyguards, Yuan was the one whom Mai was willing to trust. Of course, this was after the time when she was on the threshold of caring about the events happening around in her or other people's lives.

After consuming a normal peasant's food, she ate a large number of mints and left, reapplying her make up as she looked into her antique mirror. There stood Mai in front of the palace, she was punctual whenever she wanted. Her arms crossed, she was probably the most beautiful girl in the fire nation; Zuko entered the spot seconds after, his blood being filled with tones of adrenaline as soon as he caught sight of her. He was dressed like _"Lee"_ in Ba Sing Se, some of his hair plastered on his borrow instead of being neatly tied up his head, like a Fire lord.

"Mai" Zuko whispered.

"Zuko, long time no see" she purred.

When he was about to embrace her, she took a step back defensively, being particularly careful not to be noticed.

"Not here, my Fire lord. I'd rather not grant fodder to the beholders."

Zuko was somewhat surprised; Mai was right indeed; she was always right. As well as being shrewd and incisive, she was very good at politics.

"Let's have some tea first. We're not staying here for sure." Zuko stated, leading the way with his left hand.

Traversing the distance from the courtyard to the imperial quarters, they entered an area where no servants were posted.

"Where are we going?"

"Just wait, you'll figure out yourself."

After following a set of creepy gray stone stairs, they reached a secret massive wooden door. Zuko opened the door and it was another fraction of those rare moments that Mai was genuinely amused. White candles radiating dim light with the sweet pungent fragrance of wild roses were used to upholster the atmosphere with romance, huge panoramic windows unveiled a chain of beautiful vistas, including the silvery rivers, majestic mountain ranges, somehow tall structures with alluring swerving architecture and foremost the impressive sunset; the golden rays of which deflected upon daubing the Fire Nation capital. There was a short tiny table parallel to the windows framed by drawn velvet curtains, on which there were several things Zuko had dispelled any doubts about whether Mai would show inclination for them or not.

"Fruit tarts…. With rose petals on top."

Mai announced with slight excitement, her gaze fixated on the shiny porcelain bowls.

"I thought you would enjoy it. You couldn't eat it properly the last time as there was a war meeting."

"Impressive…"

"But predictable. Zuko, you shouldn't use strategies which are easily foretold, so…"

There was a pause; she herself realized it looked as if she were teaching him how to plot an invasion.

"But I do enjoy it."

"You do?"

Mai took a slow graceful step towards him, drastically shortening the distance between the two; her chest brushing his tunic, he instinctively wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her close into him. Trapped inside, she placed one of her hands on his shoulder with gentle pressure while the other slid behind his neck; Zuko angled his head, their borrows in contact; her warm, heavy and somewhat uneven breaths landed on his lips; intoxicating breaths, mingled with wild roses' aroma and the warm weather, which made Zuko breath hard as well. The couple were eventually alone without someone like Azula struggling to interrupt them by using humiliation as a trump card.

"How could I possibly not?" she purred, exposing her indescribable features even more; tempting him to do things he would have never imagined; things such as ravishing the masked pale feminine and desirable body of his Aphrodite.

Her lips tasted lingering milk and honey; he was sure of it. She slightly pulled away, cupping his face in her black fingerless gloves. Zuko was just waiting for the right moment to devour her soft and delicate lips; those which were any man's ideal dream.

It seemed as though Mai had read his mind. She naughtily dodged and buried her face in his shoulder without further hesitancy, locking him tight in her arms. He was as wrapped up in her as a vine that clings to a tree seeking for nourishment. Zuko had been tied to her for eternity. It felt like home in her sacred arms; his only purpose was to hold and win Mai's heart. It was undeniably a soul-piercing experience, none of them dragging a single inch away, maintaining the pressure to hold each were so engulfed in their current state that they even lost the sense of time.

"My love, "

Zuko whispered, making her heart race viciously, leaving an exceedingly paralyzed Mai. It was undeniable that there was great intimacy between them in the past; though none of them had addressed one another their "love". The most affectionate things Mai had told him were

"I don't hate you."

Or

"I actually kind of like you."

Or even more wholeheartedly

"I know one thing I care about; I care about you."

"I still care…" She said inadvertently in her deepest tone, slightly shivering in his arms.

He pulled away gently, one hand on her shoulder and the other caressing her cheek. They were still in a very close position.

"About what?" Zuko questioned warmly.

Mai hinged her grasp on his wrist, gently placing her other palm right on his heart. Her smoky gray glassy eyes lifted up straight into his.

"I looked into your eyes and saw the sadness which told me that I can never get you back even if I tried so badly."

She exhaled. Her calm demeanor and composure never seemed to fade; whether she was reciting words of a romantic poem or throwing burning fire balls of sarcasm upon her opponents. Zuko was definitely taken aback.

"Mai!" he whispered, baffled by unknown causes. Whatever it was, he genuinely tried to palliate the situation by desperately wounding his arms around her, pressing his lips hard onto hers, making her back arch. Maybe this kiss was a promise or reassurance of some kind. Mai, on the other hand did not resist, letting him do what he wanted, she hated herself at that moment for rubbing the fresh wounds open once more. She wanted to leave the place with gathering complete uninterrupted romantic memories with Zuko; not with a broken heart and deep sorrow.

Mai fully answered the kiss, parting her lips for him only to make the kiss more affectionate, running her hand through his hair with passion, her other hand holding on tight to his back as leverage.

They eventually parted, gasping for breath. Mai looked through his eyes. Although he was the same 17-year-old boy whom she had known since they were kids, he was completely grown up now.

"I would never leave you."

He said in a reassuring tone.

They sat down, huddling up on a cuddly dark red and perhaps long-width sofa. She rested her head against his warm chest, the same warm chest of a fire bender which was a source of heat for her freezing long fingertips, wrapping her arms around him as gentle as the act of caressing a baby; he held her by shoulders gently, causing them to sag.

"I know you wouldn't." she purred, deliberately muffling her voice.

He just hugged her more tightly in response.

Mai slightly pulled away placing one of her hands on the side of his face

"I think the tea's already cold."

"Don't worry, you've got a fire bender here." He chuckled.

They moved to sit on the floor beside the tiny table. Zuko blew in the tea cup he had poured for her with his fire blow, handing it to her with respect.

"Thanks."

Mai received it with both hands, bending her body a little as a sign of courtesy on the other side of the table. Soon, she started sipping at her tea.

"Great Jasmine tea, isn't it?"

Zuko slightly blushed.

"My uncle really loves it. In fact, he was the one to recommend it."

"What for?" Mai asked with simple curiosity, contradicting the proven fact that she would not usually evince interest for details. Zuko smiled softly.

"Well, I knew you're the type that goes for certain things. You're too difficult to content, so I kind of forced the whole palace advising me for about a week; designers, servants, guards and whatnot; that included uncle Iroh as well." He finished and looked down at the table, fidgeting with his hands, still holding that beautiful innocent smile. Soon, he started sipping at his tea.

"You went through all this for a date?" Mai asked as if she either did not believe him or he had done such a stupid act, playing with a rose petal in her hand, ended up crumpling it.

"It's worth it if done for someone special." A smile plastered on his face accompanied by some gratification.

Mai smiled, averting her eyes from Zuko for an instant; the action was meant to conceal her blush.

"I have to admit, you do have a good taste."

Mai said refilling her own cup with the appealing emerald green teapot which white beautiful dragons, aside from the elaborate pink blossoms could be noticed upon.

"Really? You're hardly one to compliment. "He slightly chuckled preceding sipping at his tea.

"Is this your uncle's?" Mai knew Zuko was certainly not a tea- adoring person to spend fortunes on this teapot. The only maniac around who gave his life for tea was his uncle. Zuko held out his own cup with both hands so she would be able to refill it for him.

"No, this belonged to my mother." He whispered with utter dismay and dolefulness. Mai was a bit startled to hear about Ursa.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to..." Mai demonstrated her deep concern, soon intercepting her breath that was about to find its way out.

"It's okay." He looked down at his tea with profound disappointment. Mai's heart shattered at this sight.

"Do you miss her?" she purred, suddenly posing the wholly unexpected question. She and Zuko had nothing to hide from each other. Zuko lifted his gleaming chestnut eyes to Mai's, then quickly looked down again, his hands calmly placed together on the table.

"I haven't seen her for quite a long time. The last time I was able to briefly meet her, she told me not to forget who I was. "He said with sadness; although Mai was acutely aware it was hard for him to talk about it, she wanted him to fully resolve his both personal and political conflicts.

"Didn't your father tell you where she is?"

"No, he won't say a thing; at least, not to me. To him, I am forever considered a "disgrace" and I don't give a damn. I don't even know if she is still ... "

He cut his own words and turned his gaze on the floor beside him. They were both well aware that the omitted word was undoubtedly "ALIVE".

Mai gently pushed the table aside, careful enough not to cause the things be thrown and shattered in pieces, went over to Zuko and knelt in front of him. She placed her hands on his shoulders causing them to sag, tilted his face sideways afterwards so she would be able to perceive his beautiful golden eyes. When he looked through her shimmering gray eyes, Mai told him in a reassuring tone

"Stop worrying Zuko. Everything is going to be okay."

With slight hesitation, he smiled after some seconds and got her by the wrist, trying to express he would be okay. He gently placed his hands on the sides of her face and planted a soft kiss on her forehead.

"A lot has happened in my life; a lot of problems and no one cares, but I was wishing you would be here to make me feel better. When it comes to care and comfort, there's just you in my mind."

"I assume that would be an honour."

She slightly chuckled afterwards and rested her borrow against his. Their breaths were remarkably close, fading in each other while they extended giving each other tender caress; the extremely warmer ones belonged to Zuko and that definitely originated from the fact that he was an outstanding fire bender. He owned "fiery" breaths. Mai gently pulled away.

"What?" Zuko asked a bit annoyed.

"See, it's all your fault. I didn't finish my tea and now it's cold. I even didn't have any fruit tarts."

"Oh right." He said quickly and as some moments elapsed,

"I didn't think you'd like uncle's tea this much." Zuko growled.

Mai just delivered a simper in response. She reached out to her cup and firmly held it in front of Zuko.

"Fire please." She said in a demanding tone.

Zuko carefully took it from her, bringing it closer to his face. He meticulously inhaled a current of air and when he exhaled, a beautiful red stream of fire came into sight.

"Ahh!" Mai clenched her teeth and struggled to stifle a moan of pain that had escaped her chest, closing her eyes.

"Mai!" Zuko dropped the cup and rushed to her. She had put her hand right on her chest. When she removed it, meandering streams of blood trickled down her hand and her chest was severely burned.

"I'm… I'm so sorry." Zuko said still in a state of massive shock, not believing what he had done.

She fought hard to endure;

"It's okay, Zuko. It was just an accident." Mai exhaled in pain.

"Come on! We need to get you healed." Zuko gently took one of her arms, resting it past his neck on his farther shoulder; then carefully put his other hand down her waist supporting her back. They walked downstairs together only to halt in front of the healing section of the night had already arrived,

"Ren!I need you to heal Lady Mai as soon as possible, under very special treatment!"

Ren was in charge of the clinic. She was a young water bender Katara had previously proposed as a skilful healer and since the Fire Nation and the Water Tribes were becoming official allies following the end of the one hundred year war, Zuko had gratefully accepted her in the heart of the palace.

"I'll do my best, Fire Lord. Regarding the full moon tonight, our water bending reaches its peak."

Zuko helped Mai lie upon the cold sheets of a royal bed; she was holding on tight to her burned chest, constantly closing her eyes and clenching her jaw.

"Just relax and think about good things, my lady."

"Please hurry! I don't want her to suffer,"

Ren moved her hands, drawing a circle causing the water in the huge pink porcelain container flow over to the air, levitating in the form of a spinning circle; she soon redirected the flow to the surface of Mai's chest, deepening the surface of the water. The water was soon glowing neon blue, circulating in her wound. Mai gave a sigh of relief. After some minutes, Ren terminated the process by redirecting the flow of water back to the container. The skin of the burned region seemed extraordinarily better, but it was still bruised;

"How are you feeling?" Zuko asked with deep concern. She jumped off the bed with considerable agility,

"I need a new robe ; someone got my chest mistaken for a bunch of logs; besides, the flesh still hurts."

Zuko gave a sheepish smile

"I'm truly sorry about what happened, Mai. I really cannot fathom the reason; It's been a long time since I mastered controlling the fire element but..."

Mai silenced him with a quick kiss, pressing her lips onto his.

"It's not your fault. You've been under a lot of mental pressure recently. It just made you feel a bit tense."

Zuko smiled, pulling her into a warm tender hug.

"So you forgive me?" He whispered in a deep tone.

"Well, I have to reconsider the option." Mai deadpanned.

Ren was standing in a distance, hesitantly remaining in a bow. She was not sure if she was interrupting the couple's intimacy; Mai seemed to notice. She pulled away, her hands still on Zuko's chest

"Thanks Ren. You're dismissed."

She waved her off . After some passing moments, Mai put her hand on her chest once more

"That water bender couldn't do anything, Zuko. It just "looks" better, but in fact it badly hurts ."

"Well, that's strange. Katara told me Ren has been her best pupil so far. At any rate, she's not to blame; it was all my fault." Zuko furrowed his brow, contemplating the royal fabric carpet beneath them.

"I assume I would be of enough knowledge to serve useful purposes, Fire lord Zuko."

They both turned to view the owner of the voice. Mai sharply glared at her. The tall girl had eyes which resembled Zuko's; the only difference was that hers were hazel- green; as green as a cat gazing at its prey in eternal darkness. She had jet-black long straight untied hair; at the end of which there were beautiful wavy loops. She was wearing a long dark purple robe, which had golden, red and silver embroidery across the sleeves. Her eyebrows were gorgeous, black and beautifully arched; glossy red lipstick added to her overall contrast as well. When Zuko turned back to face her, she curtsied, her hands in sleeves.

" I accidentally heard lady Mai was suffering a bruise. I was willing to help."

"Lady Sora, your father would not be pleased if he heard you bothered yourself to come here instead of resting in your own quarter."Zuko rather warned her.

"I can ensure I have fully recuperated, sire. Would you accept my request?" Sora turned her gaze on Mai.

If Mai had been able to, she would shrug or throw a stiletto at her; as for Mai, this was a "hatred at first sight". There was something in Sora that made her a rival; something that threatened Mai. Mai had to be careful, in terms of showing respect to a member of the nobility; even if she had been a member herself.

"Pleasure." She kowtowed.

Sora created a fluid by crushing a bunch of herbs, adding the essence of some wild flowers, chopping a couple of rare plants and eventually, boiling the mixture on the fire place. The air was soon filled with the aroma of cranberry. She gently spread the medicine on Mai's chest, tying it with some bandage.

"Let it remain like this for a few minutes." Sora informed appeared to be very warm-hearted.

The three did not leave the room. There was an awkward silence which seemed to extend with every passing moment.

"Thank you, Sora. You should go back to your quarters. You've helped more than enough." Zuko said, somehow dismissing her.

"Yes, thank you." said Mai quickly in an apathetic tone, more like "you had better leave quickly". Her genuine feeling was that she did not want Sora around her and Zuko.

Sora got up, kowtowed and walked out of the room. Mai began to unwrap the bandage.

"Mai, what are you doing?"Zuko asked, slightly baffled.

"I don't need her stupid pitty." She hissed, tearing off the last piece of bandage. Sora had mortally wounded her pride.

"I'm sure she meant well." Zuko pressed her hand.

"At any rate, she said I could remove it after a few minutes."

They were both surprised at the scene. Her skin was as flawless as a baby.

"Incredible... and it doesn't hurt anymore." she whispered.

"Then it was particularly worthwhile." Zuko laughed gently.

"Zuko?" Mai asked, her gleaming eyes flickering.

"Yes?"

"Do you really love me?"Mai was skilful at posing unexpected questions.

Zuko was mildly surprised; he clasped her to his chest.

"How could I possibly not?" He muffled in her hair. Zuko could solely hear Mai chuckle naughtily in his embrace. They had a night to spend.

A/N: So here are the questions I promised. Who do you think Sora really is? Is she a threat to Mai? Will Mai get jealous of her? Do you think she is a bender, considering her healing abilities? If so, what kind of bender? Is she a protagonist or a villain? Will Zuko and Mai be able to have these kinds of dates in the future? If so, long or distant future? Will there be any news from Ursa?

I would love to hear your responses in the reviews for my collection! As well as your opinions about the chapter; well this was actually the first time in my life that I ever tried to write some romance, so please don't tease me if I suck at it, okay? Love you

Iris-Stephenie


End file.
